


Under Pressure

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [21]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cave in, Erebor, F/M, Singing Dwarves, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofurs wife is trapped in a cave-in and its up to him to save her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> song...under pressure - by Queen...sung to the tune of happy feet 2

The hammering down within the mines could be heard throughout the mountain of Erebor, the sounds of the mines being worked upon lifted the hearts of all who could hear...knowing Erebor was alive once more. Deep within one of the tunnels was a group of dwarven miners gathered around a wall where a large vein of gold was just exposed...all of them excited at the find. One of the men clapped his hand down onto the shoulder of a smaller dwarf lad...both smiling in happiness.

"Well Trapur, me boy...aint that a lovely sight teh behold?" Bofur smiled down at his son who had come with him today to the mines for a short while. It was shadow your dad day for a school project that his teacher had assigned the class a few days ago, so Trapur was with his father Bofur to see what it was his dad did as a Mining Manager of Erebor Mines.

"Yeh da...its cool. Are we gonna get it out now?" there was a round of laughter from the men at how eager the boys was.

"Naw...we will be doin it later. Its almost time fer lunch." Bofur looked around towards the tunnel entrance as if he expected someone to be there. "Speakin of lunch...yur mum should be hear any time now with our food." both of them peered at both doorway...waiting for her arrival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A beautiful dwarf woman was walking down the passages of the mines, carrying a picnic basket on her arm, as she headed to where her husband and son were at..down in the lower east 7 mine shaft. She was bringing both of them lunch today...smiling in delight about getting to see both of her boys hard at work...not noticing dust sprinkling down behind her as she walked. The first inclination she had of the danger she was in was a sudden rumble overhead...then a piece of rock falling right behind her...making her screech in fright. Looking up she saw the ceiling began to crack and chunks were falling...fear clawing at her heart at the realization of the tunnel collapsing..she took off running towards an opening she saw ahead...hoping to make it in time to safety. She threw herself through the portal in time...hearing a large boulder crashing onto the ground inches from her prone body as it sealed her within the small cavern...blowing dust up into the air and obscuring her vision as she sat there alone in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur and Trapur were leaning against a wall, waiting for (Y/N) to arrive, when they felt a trembling through the stones behind them that brought chills to those who could feel the collapse of a shaft. He placed his palm onto the rock...closing his eyes as he felt ,with his rock sense that most miners had, the direction of the rumble.

"3rd and 4th tunnel...east shaft..." Bofurs eyes flew open in fear as he realized that was the passages his wife normally took when she came to visit. "Mahal...No...(Y/N)!" grabbing his mattock he ran down the passages towards where he knew his lovely wife was trapped at..praying she was still alive. He could hear the pounding of boots behind him as he ran , knowing others were joining him...all racing towards the collapsed tunnels. Drawing close he saw the entrance to both tunnel shafts blocked by a massive pile of rocks and his heart plummeted ..there was no way anyone could have survived this. As he stood there staring at the devastation before them, he felt a hand upon his shoulder and he looked into his sons eyes that were just like (Y/N) and he knew he could not give up yet. Turning to the others, he saw the same determination in their eyes...none of them would rest until they had her body..dead or alive.

"Okay lads..lets start on tunnel 4 and see. It seems teh be the least damaged ..maybe, by the grace of Mahal, we will find survivors." nods all around, the men began to swing their hammers...sparks flying with each blow as they busted the rocks before them...having them removed by others who joined moments after they began. Eventually they made it through the blockage and saw most of the tunnel was still intact and no one in sight. Bofur began to call out her name..hoping she would hear him and respond. "(Y/N)! Come on sweetheart, respond teh me...please. (Y/N)!" he kept walking along..straining his ears for any hint of sound. Just as he began to feel a sliver of hopelessness taking a hold he heard a faint tapping on the wall close by...stepping over to the wall he pressed his ear and heard the sound increasing. Gently he tapped his hammer against the wall and waited while holding his breath...the tapping increased and he knew it was (Y/N)..she was alive. He waved the men over and they got ready to strike the rocks but were stopped when a hand touched Bofurs arm and he saw his son standing there...hopeful expression on his young face.

"Da? I want teh help too...please Da?" looking into those eyes he realized Trapur needed to help for his own emotional sake...Bofur nodded.

"Okay. Then follow me lead." he turned to the men and gave them a look as his deep lilting voice rose up. "Yeh know the song thats perfect fer this lads..lets show him how it goes." there was a round of hearty smiles and a few laughs...Bofur provided the starting beat with his voice.

"Dum dum dum dey dey dey....."

"bum bum..." deep voices joined in as their hammers struck.

#Pressure

#Pushing down on me, pressing down on you

#No man ask for

#Under pressure

#That tears a nation down,

#Splits a family in two

#Puts people on streets

As they all sang out their blows upon the rocks shot sparks as they synchronized perfectly in time with the beat..using the impact of their hammer to provide a back beat to the song. Other men who were helping by grabbing the stones out of the mens way..moving the obstructions away so they didnt have to halt in pounding at the rock..knowing they were running out of time.

#Um ba ba be (people on streets)

#Um ba ba be (da de da dey)

#de dey da (people on streets)

#de dey da.. (da de da de da de da)

#It's the terror of knowing what this world is about

#Watching some good friends

#Scream! (Let me out)

#Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow)

#Take me higher (higher high)

#Pray tomorrow (higher highigh)

#Take me higher...!

#Why...?

#Oh! why...?

#Tell me why, (tell me why 4x)

#Can't we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)

#Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)

#Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love

#Everyday, every night, every hour.. (give love 12x)

Suddenly a hole formed in the wall and their resolve was renewed as their voices lifted higher, knowing they were almost there. Bofurs heart soared as he heard his beautiful wifes own voice joining into the song...giving him and Trapur strength to keep going..his own voice rising in counterpoint to hers.

#Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you

#To care for the people on the edge of the night

#And loves dares you to change our way of

#Caring about ourselves

The hole finally widened enough for Bofur to enter and in the darkness he saw (Y/N) approaching..hand held out towards her love as she sang to him in jot at the sight of him.

#This is our last dance

#(this is our last dance)

#This is ourselves.........

As the song began to fade she threw herself into his arms...tears of happiness upon her face as she buried her head into his neck..feeling his arms wrapping tightly around her body, holding her close to him. Bofur let one of his hands ease up to the back of her head...feeling it sink into the thickness of her hair..inhaling her scent deeply into his lungs , letting him know she was truly alive.

"(Y/N)...amralime (love)...thank Mahal, your alive." his voice was husky and rough as he attempted to hold back his tears...not succeeding very well as a few fell to soak into her hair.

"You found me." he could hear he whispering into his throat. Bofur looked up to gaze into her stunning eyes and felt compelled to kiss her in that moment...reassuring them both that they were alive...uncaring who saw this private exchange between them. His mouth sealed to hers...claiming her lips in a searing kiss of passion...stealing one anothers breath and taking it for their own. They would have kept going but a small body collided with theirs and slender, yet strong arms wrapped around the both of them. Looking down with smiles upon their face , seeing their son holding onto them both in joy.

"Mama...did yeh see? I helped teh free yeh with Da." she reached down to lovingly stroke her sons hair.

"I saw. My heros and saviors...yeh both saved me." there was a roaring cheer that echoed out around the family, as they clung to one another in a loving embrace...joined once again...safe and whole once more.

"Thank yeh..all."

A/N: yes i watched happy feet 2 when writing this..i couldnt help myself...song is under pressure by queen


End file.
